Hidden Mark
by STARR9781
Summary: Sophia is Marcus and Didyme's daughter from before they were vampires. Aro has hunt her down and brought her to Voltera for Marcus, much to Felix's dismay. But is there a larger implication as to why he dilikes the shy, awkward, social disaster so much? Much better story than summary.
1. Chapter 1

"So, that's it? You're just gonna run away again?" Piper screamed at her older sister Sophia in rage as she flitted around the tiny room in the old abandoned warehouse where their clan stayed.

"I'm not running." She stared at her for a while and Sophia turned her back to Piper.

"You're going to them, aren't you? You're going to the Volturi to die." Though she was right, Sophia spun around at the speed of light and glowered at her.

"What reason would I have to commit suicide, Piper? That's ridiculous. Plus, if I wanted to die, why wouldn't I just get Pierce to do it? You know he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Sophia ignored her naïve younger sister and moved to the window in the room. "Dad wouldn't want you to do this, Sophie." Raging, Sophia turned back to her quickly and slammed her into the wall, holding tight to her throat and hoisting her up.

"_Don't_ call me that. My name is Sophia. _Not_ Sophie." She dropped a shocked Piper then moved back to the window. "And we both know Pierce doesn't care what I do, as long as he doesn't lose anything important."

"Stop calling him that!"

"That's his name! He is _not_ my father. A father couldn't do to his child the things he did to me." Then there was a bang and a loud scream followed by crashes and growls. The two girls glanced at each other briefly before walking out the room. It was utter chaos. There were about 8 scary unknown vampires, and all thirteen survivors of the clan were running scared from the fire the unknown vampires caused; the other thirty-two were dead. One of the unknown vampires grabbed Omar, a small newborn, and growled.

"Where is she?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know where she is! She's not here!" Piper stepped back and the floor creaked, causing the unknown vampires to look at them. The one holding Omar smiled maliciously and tossed Omar into the flames. They both flitted back into the room and locked the door. For once, both Sophia and Piper were glad their father (leader of their clan) was so protective of Sophia, because he had a door made of vampire bone installed. Sophia moved to the window as they banged on the door.

"Jump," she said. Piper's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Piper, it's the only way."

"Are you crazy? We are on the 56th floor. Do you know how far from the ground we are? I am not jumping."

"Would you rather stay here and find out who those bastards are and what they want?" She shook her head, but still looked scared. "Here, I'll jump out and catch you when you jump. Okay?" She glanced at the door, still being hit, then nodded.

"Okay." Sophia leaped out the window and as soon as her feet hit the ground, looked up for Piper.

"Piper!" she whispered. Then she heard the young girl scream. Someone grabbed her from behind and pressed her to the wall of the building, smashing her face a little. "Fuck! Look, do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt Piper. Take me instead."

"Oh, we don't want her. We want you, _caro_." The stubborn immortal struggled in the man's grip out of impulse, but he had her pretty good. And she couldn't use her power on him because she was subdued. The rest of the unknown vampires appeared and the one from earlier smiled deviously. Sophia narrowed her eyes as he walked forward to her slowly. He grabbed her face tight by her cheeks and raised an eyebrow.

"Aro will be so please we found you. He has been searching the world for you." Sophia growled and kicked him as hard as she could. He winced and closed his eyes before reopening them, the ruby irises a bright crimson now like they had been set ablaze. What happened next is un-comprehendible, but somehow Sophia ended up on the ground riveting and screaming in pain. "Jane," he said in a low voice, then the pain was gone and Sophia was left panting loudly. "Now, you're going to be a good girl, now aren't you, Sophia?" She hissed and glowered. "Good. Afton, get her up. Let's get her to Aro." The submissive guard grabbed the angry girl and hoisted her up, locking her arms behind her. She looked back up at the window and only saw flames bursting from it. She struggled in the hold and growled.

"What did you do to my sister?" she screeched angrily. The leader giving orders smirked.

"Don't worry. The young illegal will be fine. You just worry about being unharmed." He turned to the others and nodded once. "Let's go." Then the infantile immortal was hoisted up on Afton's shoulder and they began running with the immortal speed that she and everyone she personally knew had become quite accustomed to.

_**Pierce POV:**_

The older vampire had just returned to his home from Asia, hoping to find a well-organized clan and maybe even get some alone time with Sophia, but what he came back to was a burning home and clan and no Sophia. He heard a wistful sound from afar and turned to find his less expressive or special daughter, Piper. She was lying in the alleyway, her clothes tattered and her eyes wide and fearful. What the hell happened? The older man stepped to the young girl and she recoiled in response. That's not normal.

"Piper, what happened?" he asked in a low calm, voice. She shook her head, staring off into space, her crimson eyes almost completely dilated by her black pupils. Her bleach blonde hair was a stringy mess all over her head and clung to her wet face. She looked like she'd gone swimming or something.

"There was so much fire. They all burned. And screamed. Their screams…" she mumbled, looking awfully crazed as she spoke. He crouched down to the scared girl's level and folded his hands.

"Piper, what happened?"

"They attacked. And they won. She jumped out the window, and they gr─grabbed me and tortured me and…and…" The immortal grabbed the young girl's face tight, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Where is Sophia?"

"They took her." That set the stage for everything.

_**Sophia POV:**_

My name is Sophia Ryder and I am a vampire. Short, sweet and simple. I'm normally a social butterfly, but I'm awkwardly quiet at the moment. This would explain why Demetri, whose name I'd found out earlier, was having such a hard time getting me to explain what I knew of my parents. Is he crazy? I don't talk to anyone about my real parents. I glared down at my wrist which was covered in bite marks from centuries of abuse from Pierce, or as Piper preferred me to call him, my "father". I didn't refer to him as "my father" because 1) he didn't help conceive me. I don't have his DNA and we are in no way, shape or form related and 2) he destroyed every aspect of happiness and peace I had in me right down to a true smile or laugh. I rarely genuinely smile or laugh or even giggle. Now a sarcastic laugh, sure, a mocking smile, definitely. But very rarely a true, genuine sign of happiness. Now, don't take this as me being conceited or self-centered or even arrogant, but I honestly can't blame him for wanting me. I have the usual pale skin, big bright red eyes and unbelievable strength and beauty, but I was already beautiful before being changed, which only enhanced me. Like…Rosalie Cullen from the North American clan…I mean family. Gorgeous girl turned vampire. Now she's the incarnate of Aphrodite. Now, I'm not as drop dead gorgeous as Rosalie, but I can dabble a mind here and there. I have glossy ebony hair that hangs down my back that I keep straight─ free of its natural curl─ and in a ponytail or bun out of my face, unusually long ebony eyelashes and a 5'7'' hourglass figure. At the moment, though, I looked like a completely different person. My hair was down, dripping and clinging to my wet face due to the rain outside, my eyes were dark due to my need for blood since I hadn't hunted in three days and my simple jeans and v -neck sweater were soaking wet and clinging to me. Felix, the joker guy that I already didn't like, was watching me intensely, like he was afraid that I'd try to run. Yeah right. I may be adventurous, stubborn and hate being forced to do something, but I'm not _stupid_. I'm very fond of my life, thank you, Mr. Felix.

"Do you know anything about your biological family, Sophia?" Demetri tried again. I remained silent, not even looking up. He sighed and I hoped that was his sign of giving up. "Well, we do. And I have a feeling you remember something about your parents. Don't you remember their names, at least?"

"Marcus and Didyme." Did I just say that? Did I just actually talk and answer him. I glanced up at him and, from the smile on his face, I guess I had said it. Where did that come from?

"Good! You remember them. Well, your father, Marcus, is one of our masters. He's a leader of the Volturi. Have you heard of us?" I glared at him. If looks could kill. Actually, mine can. I am pure destruction. I'm like that Jane chick from the Volturi─ who seemed pretty…"anxious" to have me around. She looks at someone and makes them think they're in pain. I just look at someone or something and they instantly catch on fire. But not conspicuously; only if I want it to happen. Pierce used to use me to do his dirty work. I'd kill anyone he asked in .2 seconds easily without question. This Demetri guy is lucky I kinda like him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Were you aware that your father was a leader of the Volturi?" My eyes widened as what he'd said set in and registered. All these years, my parents could easily have been found because my father is the leader of all vampires and have been stationed in the same place for centuries? Of course I didn't know this. Pierce didn't want me to know. He didn't want to share me; he wanted me all to himself. He knew that if I knew where my parents were, then I would have left a long time ago.

"No. Pierce never told me." Demetri looked confused and I answered the question I already knew he would ask. "Because he's stingy. He didn't want to let me go." He closed his mouth and looked a little uncomfortable then touched my arm in comfort. Bad idea. He jumped back quickly, my skin having sent a flicker of fire to his palm as soon as it rested on my arm. I don't like being touched.

"Okay. Don't touch the princess," Felix said. I cast an angry glare at him as the car stopped suddenly. "Let's go," he said before climbing out the car, pulling me along by my arm.

"That's unnecessary, Felix," one girl said. I think her name is Chelsea. She to stand beside us and touched his hand which was tightly secured around my arm. "Let her go. I have her." He obeyed and stormed forward towards the private jet that awaited us. Chelsea and I walked side by side and she occasionally said something to me. I climbed the steps and entered the jet, soaking the red lush carpet with my wet clothes. "Here, let's go dry you off and get you in some dry clothes," Heidi said, another girl named Corin who was about 4'11'' with long pale blonde hair and a pretty child-like face stood and joined us to some room in the back of the jet. It was a tiny room with a book shelf full of millions of books, a shelf full of CDs, a CD player, a small bed, a black leather couch a small glass table with magazines, a tiny bathroom with a shower and a closet bigger than the room itself with sliding doors filled with every clothing and shoe known to man.

"I'll shower first," I said in a quiet voice as I moved my hair from my face and walked to the tiny bathroom. Yes, it's unnecessary for vampires to bathe anymore, but I find it soothing. I shut the door and turned on the shower. I peeled off the wet clothes and hung them on the back of the door before stepping in the shower. Twenty minutes later, I was stepping back out, smelling like citrus and honey, my hair free of the scent of smoke and squeaky clean and fresh. I dried off and slipped on a matching pair of fancy black lacey undergarments that somehow ended up on the counter and a silk red robe before picking up a brush and untangling my curly hair until it was a wavy midnight waterfall, deciding to leave my hair natural for my parents' sake. I walked out of the tiny foggy room and into the now empty bedroom where there was an outfit laid out on the bed. I walked over to the bed slowly and eyed the outfit. It was a simple knee-length, satin, black dress with spaghetti straps and a skirt that flowed when I would spin. It was paired with a metallic silver torso belt and a pair of silver metallic pumps. I was surprised. Piper always complained about how over-the-top the Volturi were. I dressed in the outfit and also added the tiny silver locket I'd secretly had since I was little with my name engraved on it with swirls and flowers. Inside of it held a picture of my mother on one side and my father on the other. It was the only memory I had of them. I walked out of the room and found everyone all seated doing one thing or another. Every eye set on me as I entered and I found who I was looking for and walked over to him, needing more knowledge of my parents, though he'd only talked about my father. I sat in front of Demetri and curled up on the chair in front of him. He smiled up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me more about my parents."

"What do you wish to know, _principesa_?"

"Everything. What are they like?"

"Your father, he is very nonchalant and tired. Boring, many could say. He used to be a warrior, a very dangerous man, but…things changed after a drastic accident. And, now, Aro hopes to make him happy and alive again by bringing you to him. We have searched long for you."

"Wow. You came all this way for such a long time just to find me for my father. You all must really love him." He smiled and Corin with a glass of what could be nothing but blood. She handed it to me before taking a sip of her own glass.

"Felix sent this over for you," she said with a smile. I took the glass and drank the blood in one gulp, already craving for more. I looked over at him and found him standing in the corner alone. I looked back at Demetri and moved my hair behind my ear. "He doesn't like me, does he?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Oh, nonsense. He adores you. That's why he won't talk to you or come near you. He's scared to," Corin said before standing and walking away. Demetri handed me a book and I took it and read the title. It was a book on the history of my father. He has his own day. St. Marcus' day, when humans dress in red cloaks to celebrate his decision in banning the vampire feeding of humans in Voltera. So, if you wanted to hunt, you had to go out of the city. There was usually a parade and other weird human festivities. But, where was my mother? She must not be a social butterfly.

"Sophia." I looked up at Demetri who was walking towards the door. "We're here." Huh? I hadn't noticed we'd landed. I stood and took a deep breath. Time to go meet my father for the first time in over a dozen centuries. No pressure. No pressure at all.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked over to the door, willing myself not to back out of this. I followed them as they stepped off one-by-one and moved towards another car, this one a big shiny black truck. We piled in easily and Felix drove towards the city of Voltera. I gazed out the window at the lively city as the sun went down and closed out on the day, turning to the evening. There were so many people milling about the streets. The car stopped and I looked to see a huge castle with big wooden doors.

"Wow," I whispered. Demetri smiled and held out his hand to help me out the car. I slid out myself and nodded my thanks to him. Everyone else got out and began walking up the steps to the doors. I awkwardly stood at the bottom of the steps as everyone entered. Chelsea turned around to me and smiled.

"Well, don't just stand there, darling. Come on." I walked up the steps and she looped her arm with mine and led me to where the others were walking. We got on an elevator and walked down a bunch of stairs before walking down a long hallway and into a space that was definitely a lobby with a desk and a dark haired human woman sitting behind it. "That's Gianna, the Volturi receptionist."

"She's…she's, uh…_human_.

"Yes. She knows what we are and she wishes to become one."

"Will she?" I asked, not looking up at her. I saw her look down and smile, but she didn't say anything. "It's not up to you, is it?" She smiled again and shook her head.

"No, _bambina_. It's actually up to your father and the other masters. Aro and Caius." I nodded and looked as we stopped in front of a door. Demetri looked back at me for a second before pushing the doors open and everyone piled into the large dull room. The ceiling was high and the walls were pale with gray stone benches lined up every along them. And straight ahead were three thrones that were occupied by the Volturi leaders. Aro sat in the middle, black pin straight hair hanging low down his back. To his left sat who I'm guessing was Caius, pale blonde hair at his shoulders and a menacing gaze. And to his left, sat a depressed looking man with dark curly hair, just like mine. He looked like he'd lost everything; like he was just waiting to die. That is Marcus. There is no doubt about it. But…

"Why does he look so sad?" I whispered to Chelsea. She glanced down at me and was about to say something, but thought about it and decided not to. She looked shocked, like she couldn't talk.

"Ah, dear ones, you're back. Did you find our guest well enough?"

"Well…we were attacked and had to burn a building and clan to the ground, but otherwise, everything went well." I looked up as Chelsea led me forward.

"Wonderful! Marcus, I have a great bequest for you." Marcus didn't respond; he just sat looking bored and depressed and waited. "Marcus, we have found a dear one for you." He looked at Aro, a little confused.

"Aro, let us be done with," he said in a dull exasperated tone. Chelsea urged me forward and I walked over to Marcus. His eyes widened and he stood, looking shocked.

"Hi," I said in a quiet voice.

"Sophia?" I nodded and he looked at Aro. "No. No, this cannot be. How did you find her?"

"Searching. Long searching, brother." Marcus glanced at me then back at Aro with a look I couldn't comprehend. "Chelsea, darling, would you escort Sophia to her room while we speak privately." She nodded then waited for me. I looked back and forth between Aro and Marcus before turning away quickly, embarrassed, and flitting out of the room myself with Chelsea following in question.

"I blew it. I knew this whole thing was a stupid idea."

"Calm down, _bambina_. Where are you going?" she asked as I walked back the way we'd come.

"Back home to Dallas. I don't belong here. I never should have even come. He doesn't want me now."

"Why do you think that?"

"Did you see the look on his face when Aro told him it was me? No big family reunion hug, no sparkling eyes of adoration. Just shock. Pure shock. He doesn't want me, Chelsea and I should have known. If he never came after me all these centuries, why would he suddenly want me now? I'm a disappointment. I should have been better. I should have been perfect." She grabbed my arm lightly to stop me from leaving.

"Sophia, you haven't disappointed him. He's just in shock. And he did come back for you. As soon as everything was settled in and he was certain you wouldn't be in danger, he came for you, but Pierce had taken you elsewhere to hide you to keep you to himself. And he searched for you, but…something happened that stopped him. And he gave up on happiness. And now, over a thousand years later, you show up again and you're just beautiful in your dress and all grown up and lovely…well, what do you expect from him? He's shocked and taken off guard. Master knew nothing of our mission."

"Chelsea, I don't belong here. And nobody really wants me here except maybe Aro…and you and Demetri . Everyone else would rather I be gone."

"That's not true. Everyone wants you here because you are the only person that can make Marcus happy. Please, Sophia. Just see for yourself." I sighed and nodded and she smiled before leading me to my new room. She opened the door and I smiled. The entire room was absolutely gorgeous. It looked like it was designed for a goddess. I walked in and turned to her.

"Is this my room?" She nodded and I smiled bigger, taking in everything. "It's perfect." I looked at a pair of double doors. "What's that?" "Your bathroom." I walked in and it was absolutely breath-taking. My closets were stocked with clothes and shoes of every design and style and the room was…just perfect. I walked back out and smiled at Chelsea. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's absolutely perfect."

"Good. Heidi will be happy to hear that."

"Who?"

"Oh, you haven't met everyone, yet, have you? No worries. We can go now. I'm sure they're still in the throne room. Come along, child." I followed her out and back the way we'd come to a huge room that was like a lounge area with a pool table, a TV, millions of movies and, surprisingly, video games. Nice. And it was filled with the Volturi guard, ironically. Did they know Chelsea wanted them in here? "Everyone, I'm sure you know who this is, but proper introductions are necessary. So, this is Sophia, Marcus' darling daughter who was lost to us quite some time ago for…quite some time," she said with a laugh at the end. "Sophie, this is−─"

"Don't call me that," I said harshly and quickly, realizing afterwards how rude I sounded. "I'm sorry," I said in a low voice, switching to shy mode. "I just…I really don't…like being called that."

"Of course. My apologies, _cara_. _Sophia_, this is, of course, Jane and Alec, Corin, Felix, Demetri,  
Heidi, Renata, Santiago and my Afton," she said as one of the guys with brownish-blonde hair walked over to her and snaked a hand around her waist with a smile. Aw. Cute. I waved at everyone and glanced at Felix, who was glaring at me a little less than before. He still looked pissed, but like he would get over it. I'm still confused as to what I had done to him. I nervously looked down at my fingers as I twirled them around one another. This is all making me uncomfortable. I'm not used to big crowds and I just want to go back to my room.

"Can I go now?" I asked Chelsea in a quiet voice. She looked a little shaken, but nodded with a slight smile. I hurried out and went back to my room, shutting my door and pushing a bookshelf in front of it. I grabbed a book off of the shelf and plopped down on the bed, beginning to absently read, not really paying attention to the words. Someone knocked on the door and I looked up. The scent wasn't familiar, of course, so I had no idea who it was. "Yes?" I heard the doorknob turned, but the door did not open, due to the shelf planted in front of it.

"Master Marcus wishes to speak with you in his chambers." I stood and fixed myself to perfection before moving the shelf and slowly opening the door to see Demetri. He smiled down at me and I looked down at my twirling fingers, my number one action when I get nervous. "Are you alright?" I nodded and he stepped forward. "Why then are you so nervous?"

"I- I haven't seen my father in…in centuries. Kinda…just something to make me nervous."

"Doesn't everything make you nervous?" I smiled a little and shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Why is that?" he asked as he led the way to wherever Marcus was. I shrugged and he waited, then realized that was the only response he would get from me. "Are you afraid of us?"

"I…I don't know…"

"You're not a very talkative one, are you?" I shook my head, a slight smirk on my face. He nodded then stopped in front of a door. It was a large thick oak wood that looked pretty intimidating for a human. It'd be quite a time for one to open it…or _try_ to open it. Demetri opened the door easily, as expected, and motioned for me to go inside. I slowly obeyed his request, stepping into the room cautiously. Alert. Marcus was seated in a chair by the window, staring out into the winter night. He looked over and stood, a little surprised, I guess. It's hard to decipher his emotions.

"Sophia…" Then he flitted over to me too quickly and I snapped back and moved further away from him. He looked hurt, his hands extended to where I'd just stood. I closed my eyes and shook my head to will myself to relax. This is your father. Your _real_ _father_. Not Pierce. He's not going to hurt you, Sophia. I opened my eyes and stepped forward to him until I was back in the place I'd been before.

"I-I'm sorry." His eyes moved all over my face, as if he was looking for something in particular then he just stared in my eyes as he reached up his hand slowly, careful not to startle me again. I let him touch my face gently, relaxing myself with the feel and becoming familiar with it before lying my face closer into his palm and closing my eyes. If I were human, tears would definitely be flowing right now. Then, as if he couldn't help it, he grabbed me and pulled me tight against him into a hug so warm, even for cold skinned demons. I hesitated, but relaxed and slowly placed my arms around him, too. He kissed my hair then released me and grabbed my face before kissing my forehead.

"Sophia…I've missed you so much." I looked down at my hands, which I had lifted in front of me as I twirled my fingers. "Come. Sit. Or do you prefer to stand? Either way is fine. You do what makes you feel comfortable. I want you to be as comfortable−─"

"Daddy." He stopped abruptly as I cut him off, eyeing me with so much fatherly love and adoration, it seemed surreal.

"Yes?"

"You're babbling. You're…uh…talking…a lot and I was…I was just wondering where…. Where is my mother?" He suddenly grew weary and dull again and exhaled slowly.

"Come and sit, _mia figlia_." I walked over to the chair he motioned me to and watched as he sat across from me. He placed his hands atop mine and I slowly slid my hands back, but stopped when his eyes grew sad at the action.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It is redundant."

"Right, sor−─I mean…right." He smiled a little then I cleared my throat. "My mother…" His smile faded and he looked sad again.

"Sophia…your mother and I loved you very much. We'd do anything for you. And I have searched long for you…and your mother…"

"She's dead, isn't she?" He looked up in shock, but nodded gravely. "I thought Pierce was lying. I thought he was just trying to keep me in Houston with him by saying it. She was killed, wasn't she?" He nodded again and I slid back in my chair, moving my hands from his. "Okay…. Well what was she like. Tell me everything. He broke down the entire story from my birth centuries ago. When I was 3 months, they were both changed and, as all newborns are, uncontrollable. They didn't want to hurt me, so they sent me to Pierce, who was a close friend of theirs. He was a vampire himself and, up until then, they did not know. I'm not sure how that played out, but whatever. So, he was supposed to watch over me in Venice until they gained complete control over their blood lust, then he'd bring me back to them. But Pierce ran away with me and moved around repeatedly. They didn't have Demetri back then, so they couldn't just track his scent. They searched for me for years, then my mother was killed and my father grew weary and depressed. He looked on, but his persistence faded as he slipped further into his hole. By this time, he'd been with Aro and Caius for some time and had his own holiday and so forth. Pretty tragic and heartbreaking, but apparently manageable now that Aro has found me again.

"You are thirsty," he said as I sat curled up in a chair in the library, looking out the window thinking. I knew he'd been watching me for a while. It was 1:00 pm now. We'd been talking for hours, telling each other the stories we'd both missed out on from the other's life. I turned to him, confused. "Your eyes are black." I looked back to the window, but this time I was looking at my reflection. They really were black.

"I haven't hunted in a while. The last time I drank was on the plane, and that was only a small glass of blood. By the way, I think that's kinda disgusting to put blood in a clean glass. I prefer my blood warm and fresh from the human's body." I stood then added, "No offense." He nodded and stood silently. I grew self-conscious instantly. "Not…not that I…you know, am judging your ways…I just…I was just saying that I−I don't like…well I−─"

"It is alright, my dear. Relax, _mia_ _figlia_." I nodded and looked down, moving my hair behind my ear. "You are timid."

"Um…yes. I…I'm kinda shy." He smiled and held his hand out to me. I hesitated and looked from his hand to him and back before placing my hand in his and allowing him to help me stand. He led me into the throne room we'd been in earlier and I really paid attention to the huge room this time. The ceiling was extremely high up and there was a little light from a few torch-like lights along the walls. There was also a little window at the top on the ceiling that let sunlight shine in. I looked around and it was basically an empty room aside from the thrones that were placed up along some steps and a few little benches along the walls spread out all around the room. My father gracefully ascended the steps and I followed behind him up to stand by the huge intricate throne. I lightly ran my hand along the oak wood of the arm of the chair and sat on the arm, admiring the room. It was nice and simple. He sat down in the chair just as the door opened rather loudly. I was about to stand, but he touched my wrist and shook his head as Aro and Caius walked in with Renata, Aro's personal guard, Alec, Jane and all of the other guards pooled in one by one, all of them taking places along the walls except Alec and Jane, who stood at Caius' side, and Renata, who stood behind Aro's throne. I looked around for Felix and he stood beside Demetri not far along a wall. He was watching me. I looked down and saw Marcus's hand over mine. I hadn't even noticed. I looked up at his face, but he looked normal, as if this was nothing new. Like it was meant to be this way. And it was.


End file.
